Spreader devices having replaceable spreading elements or jaws are generally known. Frequently such devices are used as so-called rescue devices (rescue spreaders) in that they are used for opening a vehicle involved in an accident so that the passengers may be evacuated. Examples of rescue spreaders are disclosed in W. Kuhlmann, D. Hesse and K. Kogel U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,502 issued on Oct. 29, 1991 and entitled HYDRAULICALLY OPERATED STRIPPING DEVICE.
Some prior art spreader devices generally consist of scissor-like arms that are operated by the piston rod of a hydraulically actuated cylinder, and replaceable spreader jaws are mounted on these scissor-like arms. These spreader jaws are shaped differently depending on their purpose. That is, different shapes are necessary so that, for instance, doors can be separated from their hinges, holes can be cut directly into the passenger compartment and parts which have been pressed into each other can be pulled apart. Spreader jaws which can be used in a universal manner are also known, but up to now they were a compromise solution in that the design of such spreader jaws was effected for one main purpose, for instance the cutting of holes, and jaws of that same design when used for any other purpose constituted a compromise.